Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bed elevating devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a generally triangularly shaped elevation frame which is supportable on a bed frame for supporting a mattress or a box spring and a mattress on an upper surface of the elevation frame whereby the mattress is supported extending in a substantially single angularly extending plane for supporting one end of the mattress at a height higher than the opposite end of the mattress.